Body and Soul
by rururei
Summary: Bukan hanya sebuah nama yang Naruto inginkan, tapi semuanya, tubuh dan jiwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya untuknya. / Sekuel What's in a Name / NaruSasu / Twoshot / Complete
1. Chapter 1

Matahari musim panas bersinar terik di atas kepalanya.

Dia berdiri dengan punggung tersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik. Kaki kanannya tertekuk ke belakang sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Kedua iris safirnya menewarang ke langit yang cerah. Surai pirangnya yang sudah agak memanjang bergerak pelan ketika tertiup angin. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa mendengar bunyi bising kendaraan yang lewat di jalan raya –sesekali deru mesin itu diselingi oleh bunyi klakson.

Akhirnya dia menoleh dari langit menuju bangunan berdinding biru muda yang ada di dekatnya. Bangunan bernuansa cerah itu semakin tampak berwarna dengan banyaknya bunga potong dan karangan bunga yang ada di teras: merah, putih, kuning, oranye, ungu,– dia tidak begitu banyak tahu apa saja nama bunga-bunga itu. Dari pintu kaca toko yang cukup lebar, dia bisa sedikit melihat ke dalam, pada lebih banyak lagi bunga-bunga dan juga sebuah meja kasir dengan seorang gadis murah senyum yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bukan gadis itu ataupun beberapa pegawai toko lain yang ingin dia lihat, tapi satu sosok lain yang paling terang di antara semua orang –setidaknya baginya selalu seperti itu.

Hari ini sosok itu memakai kaos putih polos dilapisi _cardigan _tipis warna biru _navy _yang ujung panjangnya bergerak ketika dia berjalan. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana jeans hitam. Apapun yang dia pakai terlihat selalu pas di tubuhnya. Beberapa kali dia melihat sosok itu di balik pintu –berjalan memeriksa bunga-bunga, berbicara dengan beberapa pegawai dan satu kali sempat merangkai sebuah buket bunga untuk seorang pria muda pengunjung toko. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat sosok itu sekalipun mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak beberapa meter sehingga dia tidak bisa menyentuh sosok bersurai hitam itu dengan tangannya.

Tapi melihatnya pun sudah sangat menyenangkan.

Lonceng di atas pintu toko berdenting ketika pintu itu terbuka, disusul oleh sosok sang raven yang melangkah keluar menuju ke halaman. Senyum si pirang makin mengembang ketika dia menarik punggungnya yang menempel di tiang listrik, berjalan menghampiri sang raven –atau lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa dia memotong jalannya.

Langkah kaki sang raven terhenti. Dia menatap datar pada pemuda blonde yang sudah menghalangi jalannya sementara yang dipandang hanya tersenyum. Tidak ada yang mulai berkata-kata.

"Kau." Sang raven akhirnya membuka bibirnya, setengah berdesis. "Kemarin kau bahkan sudah mengikutiku sampai di perkebunan. Sekarang apalagi?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Si pirang itu menjawab singkat.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kali ini giliran sang raven yang melipat tangan di depan dada sembari menghela nafas.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu," ujarnya, "Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menemuiku hanya karena kau merasa bahwa kau merindukanku, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu alasan yang lain," sahut si pirang itu akhirnya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemuda di depannya, sang Namikaze menarik tangan sang raven, mengabaikan protesnya. Dia menyeret pemuda itu menuju motor _sport _hitamnya yang diparkir di halaman toko. Diambilnya sebuah helm hitam di motornya dan dia memakaikan helm itu begitu saja pada sang raven sekalipun pemuda itu berusaha menolak.

"Jangan bilan kau ingin menculikku lagi."

Sepasang mata _onyx _menatapnya tajam. Naruto hanya mengulas senyum.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau butuh alasan, Sasuke," sahutnya ringan, "Kau akan tahu alasannya kalau kau ikut denganku."

Sebenarnya akhir dari perdebatan itu selalu bisa ditebak. Sasuke tidak akan menyahut lagi dan hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Naruto menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meliuk di tengah jalanan yang padat. Si pirang itu tersenyum diam-diam merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya.

Tiga tahun sungguh bukan waktu yang singkat bagi sang Namikaze, bertingkah tebal muka dan hampir seperti orang kurang waras: mengikuti Sasuke sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya pada sosok itu belum juga berubah sejak malam pertama dia melihatnya di dalam _night club _waktu itu, bahkan malah makin menjadi-jadi sejak dia menjamah tubuh Sasuke untuk kali pertama.

Bukan hanya sebuah nama yang dia inginkan, tapi seluruhnya.

Seluruh diri Uchiha Sasuke, tubuh dan jiwanya, hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Body and Soul (c) rururei**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca "What's in a Name." Terimakasih juga untuk kim Yesazukii yang sudah merekomendasikan lagu BAP, 'Body and Soul,' untuk saya dengarkan dan akhirnya saya jadikan judul fic ini.**

**Ada yang pernah baca novel "Supernova: Ksatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh"-nya Dee? Sosok Sasuke di fic ini terinspirasi dari karakter Diva di novel itu, tapi kalau Diva bekerja sebagai model, di sini Sasuke jadi pengusaha bunga potong aja deh. Hehehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you_

_Right at you_

_Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm so lost without you_

_**Space Bound – Eminem **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit menggelap, membuat angkasa diselimuti warna hitam absolut dengan titik-titik kecil cahaya yang berasal dari bintang.

Sebentar lagi festival kembang api terbesar di kota itu akan dimulai. Orang-orang memadati taman tempat digelarnya acara, memakai _yukata _warna-warni dengan wajah secerah matahari musim panas. Berbagai macam _stand _makanan dan souvenir memadati area pasar malam, diterangi lampion dan lampu beraneka warna.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan, bergerak maju dan memegang tepi jembatan kayu dengan kedua tangan. Naruto membawanya ke atas jembatan berwarna putih yang melengkung di atas danau buatan di tepi taman, memilih menjauh dari kerumunan. Di belakangnya sang pemuda blonde berdiri, turut mengawasi keramaian dari kejauhan. Sebentar kemudian manik safirnya berpindah pada punggung Sasuke, lebih memilih untuk menatap figur sang Uchiha dari belakang disertai sedikit wajah sampingnya yang membiaskan cahaya lampu taman.

Tidak ada percakapan. Keduanya sama-sama membiarkan keheningan menguasai udara sekitar. Riuh rendah teriakan dan kebisingan dari area pasar malam terdengar samar-samar di telinga sementara dua pasang mata berbeda warna masih mengamati objek yang berbeda. Sasuke tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Naruto hanya bisa menebak-nebak bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengamati keramaian, mengamati lampu warna-warni, mengamati langit malam atau mungkin malah hanya menerawang tanpa memiliki fokus pandangan.

Bunyi desing disusul letusan yang cukup keras membuat keduanya tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepala. Seberkas cahaya meluncur naik dan pecah di atas langit, membentuk lingkaran besar dengan warna-warni indah serupa bunga-bunga yang dilihat Naruto di toko Sasuke tadi siang. Kembang api lain menyusul dinyalakan, membuat langit dipenuhi riak-riak cahaya yang melebar, menjadi titik-titik kecil dan kemudian hilang. Hanya beberapa letusan dan Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah samping Sasuke yang kali ini sedikit membiaskan warna kembang api. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang benar bahwa wajah itu tampak tenang, bukan hanya datar seperti biasa.

Dan selalu saja, baginya, sosok itu lebih terang dibandingkan apapun.

Pertunjukan kembang api telah berakhir. Naruto tidak sadar Sasuke sudah membalikkan badan, berganti menghadap ke arahnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada tepi jembatan ketika dia mulai bersuara.

"Sudah selesai, kan?" dia bertanya, "Sekarang biarkan aku pulang."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau ada pekerjaan?"

Dadanya terasa begitu ngilu hanya dengan bertanya soal "pekerjaan".

"Kalau aku ada pekerjaan, aku tidak akan mau kau seret ke sini, bodoh."

Awal mengenal Sasuke, Naruto masih seorang pemuda lugu yang bahkan harus tergagap ketika berbicara di depan sang Uchiha. Tapi sekarang dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kata-kata sinis yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke hingga dia bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Biasanya setiap ada festival kembang api, kau selalu ada pekerjaan."

Naruto tersenyum getir. Ingatannya kembali pada dua tahun sebelumnya ketika dia selalu menunggu Sasuke di pelataran _apato-_nya hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu pergi bersama orang lain.

Sasuke membuang muka.

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku ada pekerjaan."

Ngilu yang menusuk-nusuk dada Naruto makin terasa rapat. Pemuda itu menahan nafas sejenak ketika dia berjalan mendekati sang raven. Tangan kanannya terangkat, bergerak pelan menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut hingga punggungnya terangkat dari tepi jembatan sementara dia menoleh dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa kau masih ingin bertanya kenapa aku peduli?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyusuri pipi Sasuke sementara matanya menggelap. "Aku tidak ingin kau disentuh orang lain –siapapun. Aku tidak ingin tubuhmu dijamah oleh siapapun –selain aku. Aku tidak ingin kau –aku hanya ingin..."

Ujung kalimatnya tidak terselesaikan. Bukan karena Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan –tidak, dia selalu tahu. Tapi sang Namikaze terpaksa tidak mengucapkan sisa kalimatnya karena bibir Sasuke membuatnya diam, mengatupkan bibirnya sendiri dan menelan kembali seluruh kata-kata yang masih menggantung di ujung lidah. Sasuke menautkan bibir mereka dengan kedua tangan memeluk leher Naruto. Mata _onyx _pemuda itu terpejam sementara dia menelengkan kepala, merapatkan tubuh keduanya hingga Naruto bisa merasakan dada Sasuke menempel pada dadanya. Dipeluknya tubuh itu, merasakan kehangatan yang selalu dia rindukan.

Sasuke menarik diri ketika nafas keduanya sudah sama-sama tersengal. Naruto selalu tahu bahwa itu adalah cara Sasuke untuk membuatnya diam dan tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang topik yang disebutnya 'tidak berguna' itu, tapi tetap saja Naruto memang tersihir dan mendadak tidak lagi bisa mengingat apa yang semula ingin dia katakan.

Sasuke menatap matanya dengan dua tangan masih menggantung di lehernya. Berkali-kali Naruto memeluknya seperti itu, dia tetap belum bisa mengontrol detakan jantungnya sampai dia berpikir barangkali Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan suara pelan, seperti berbisik. Kedua matanya mengunci mata safir Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto bersumpah dia ingin sekali membunuh semua orang yang sering membawa pergi Sasuke setiap malam agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, selain dirinya.

"Tidak ada." Naruto menggeleng.

Sebuah seringai yang sudah dia hafal muncul di bibir tipis Sasuke. Sang raven mendekat hingga Naruto bisa mencium wangi shampoo yang menguar dari surai hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke berbisik lagi, kali ini tepat di telinganya, "Kau bisa memilikiku malam ini."

Naruto juga tahu bahwa itu adalah cara Sasuke yang berikutnya untuk kembali membungkam mulutnya agar tidak menyentuh tentang 'topik yang tidak berguna' itu. Tapi Naruto juga selalu terlalu bodoh untuk menolak. Selama tiga tahun tidak pernah ada tubuh lain yang ingin dia sentuh selain tubuh Sasuke. Tidak ada sosok lain yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya selain sosok Sasuke. Tidak pernah ada lagi yang dia inginkan selain Sasuke sampai dia berpikir barangkali dia seperti manusia serigala yang telah terkena _imprint _pada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak pernah membawa Naruto ke _apato-_nya dan dia juga tidak pernah mau datang ke tempat tinggal Naruto –bahkan mengetahui alamatnya saja dia menolak. Hanya sebuah kamar hotel, atau motel, atau losmen, atau kadang di dalam mobil sang Uchiha sendiri jika dia membawanya. Naruto pun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal tempat, baginya sekedar memiliki Sasuke selama beberapa jam untuk dirinya sendiri saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat itu.

Tangannya tidak pernah lagi gemetar ketika dia memerangkap tubuh itu di bawahnya. Jari-jarinya kini bergerak tanpa keraguan, melepaskan satu per satu kain yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke, lalu menyentuh semuanya seakan-akan baru pertama kali dia menyentuhnya. Bibir, lidah, tangan, semua bagian dari dirinya menginginkan tubuh itu.

Jari-jari Sasuke terselip di surai pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Naruto."

Mendengar bibir itu mendesahkan namanya meletupkan kesenangan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dalam dadanya yang semula terasa ngilu. Sekali lagi Naruto bersumpah dalam hati dia ingin sekali membunuh semua orang yang namanya pernah keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Rasa senang yang menyeruak dalam dadanya mendadak tercemari ketika dia melihat bekas merah samar di bahu dan dada sang raven, tanda yang lebih dulu ditinggalkan oleh orang lain. Bibir Naruto menetap lebih lama di sana, menyampaikan tanpa kata-kata bahwa dia ingin menghapus semua jejak itu.

Tubuhnya terus bergerak, semakin panas, semakin menginginkan sentuhan. Kedua tubuh bergesekan makin dekat. Sasuke menarik bahunya mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada bibir Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah melupakan rasanya mengecap bibir Sasuke yang selalu memabukkan sejak pertama kali sang raven itu menciumnya di _night club._

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, menatap dengan pandangan setengah memohon. Naruto selalu membayangkan apakah Sasuke juga memberikan tatapan semacam itu pada semua orang.

Dia membuka tubuh itu perlahan-lahan sementara kedua iris safirnya terus terpaku pada wajah sang raven. Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke selalu terpejam ketika dia menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang kini dipenuhi titik-titik keringat dan tanda-tanda baru yang ditinggalkan Naruto. Dia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan Naruto menyatu dengannya, memenuhi seluruh dirinya. Naruto mendekat, memaksa wajah Sasuke berpaling padanya agar dia bisa mencium bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu.

"Lihat aku," ucapnya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Sasuke memeluk bahunya erat-erat ketika dia mulai bergerak. Nafas mereka sama-sama berat. Tubuh yang basah dan panas saling berhimpitan tanpa jarak. Naruto terus menatap wajah itu, selalu merasa senang, sedih, dan sakit sekaligus setiap kali dia memiliki Sasuke di atas ranjang itu.

Sebab sekalipun seluruh perasaannya adalah milik Sasuke, dia tahu seluruh diri Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Kedua tangannya yang kokoh merangkum tubuh itu, membawanya bangkit ke atas pangkuannya. Dua bola mata hitam yang meleleh seperti batu obsidian menatap dengan pijar di dalamnya. Naruto meraih lagi bibir Sasuke sebelum kemudian menarik diri dan menghela nafas lamat-lamat.

"Tidak bisakah," dia berujar pelan, "Kau menjadi milikku saja?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Mata Sasuke terpicing padanya, seperti tidak percaya dia masih berani menanyakan tentang itu dalam posisi mereka sekarang. Bibir sang Uchiha separuh terbuka meski tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana.

"Hanya aku, Sasuke. Hanya aku saja," katanya memelas, "Apakah tidak akan cukup?"

Barangkali Sasuke menganggap Naruto menjelma menjadi seorang bocah yang sedang merengek. Pandangan sosok itu berubah menjadi dingin.

"Sekarang kau memilikiku. Di sini." Nada datar. Tatapan lebih datar. "Tapi jiwaku selalu bebas, Naruto, tidak seorang pun boleh memilikinya."

Dengan dua tangan, dia mendorong dada Naruto hingga pemuda itu terbaring di ranjang. Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke, membiarkannya bergerak dengan dua tangan bertumpu pada dadanya. Figur Sasuke terlihat lebih utuh, lebih jelas, lebih sempurna.

Rasanya menyakitkan, tapi dia juga tidak pernah bisa melepaskannya seakan-akan rasa sakit itu telah menjadi bagian di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian tubuhnya yang membara meledak dan pecah menjadi keping-keping, dipenuhi sensasi menggetarkan dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun.

"Sasuke."

Ditariknya tubuh itu mendekat ke dalam pelukannya. Kini dia punya nama untuk disebutkan, tapi sungguh bukan hanya sekedar nama yang dia inginkan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Dia tidak pernah lagi kabur setelah malam-malam yang tidak pernah terlalu panjang itu. Dia terus berbaring di sana sampai pagi tiba dan Naruto membuka mata. Tapi bagi si pemuda pirang akan selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya, maka dia selalu memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat, tidak mau melepaskan.

Cahaya matahari pagi akhirnya menembus tirai jendela yang berwarna putih.

Naruto mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit, menyadari kekosongan di sampingnya. Dia mendengar bunyi air mengalir dari kamar mandi. Diraihnya celana hitamnya yang semalam terbengkelai di atas lantai. Setelah mengenakan sepotong kain itu, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Dia berjalan masuk dan bersandar di dinding, merasakan sedikit dingin menjalar lewat punggung. Dia tahu Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya sekalipun sang raven tidak mau memandang ke sana. Maka keduanya diam tanpa bertukar kata. Naruto hanya mengamati lekat-lekat bagaimana aliran air itu membasuh tubuh Sasuke, membasahi rambutnya yang halus dan turun ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hanya ada bunyi berisik air yang terdengar sampai akhirnya Sasuke mematikan _shower, _meraih selembar handuk putih dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Dia berjalan ke depan cermin besar, melirik Naruto yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Selamat pagi."

Dua lengan itu memeluknya. Sasuke masih tidak peduli dan acuh tak acuh meraih sebuah sikat gigi berwarna merah. Naruto mengawasi gerak-geriknya lewat pantulan bayangan di cermin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Naruto mengecup bahunya. Sasuke meletakkan kembali sikat gigi merah yang sudah selesai dia pakai.

"Apapun itu, aku melarangmu mengikutiku."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Kali ini ciumannya beralih ke leher.

"Lalu kapan aku boleh menemuimu?"

Sasuke melepaskan diri dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke memandang dingin.

"Mengizinkanmu menemuiku."

Dan dia ditinggalkan sendirian bersama kekosongan dalam ruangan itu. Bunyi langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar samar-samar, disusul bunyi pintu ditutup dari luar.

Semua kenyataan itu memang terlalu rumit untuk dicerna oleh otaknya.

Dia menginginkan Sasuke. Sasuke menginginkannya. Mereka bercinta. Tapi Sasuke menolak menyebutkan bahwa ada perasaan yang terlibat.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Sebab barangkali dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah perlu membayar untuk memiliki tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang listrik.

Naruto hafal mati jadwal Sasuke datang ke toko bunga atau ke perkebunan. Jadwal itu hampir tidak pernah berubah selama tiga tahun ini. Dia tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke masih perlu melakukan pekerjaan "itu" jika toko bunganya saja sudah membuka dua cabang dengan kebun yang bertambah luas.

Tapi dia memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Sasuke.

Siang itu ada sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara jari-jari tangan kanannya. Dia menghisap rokok itu, menghembuskan asap putih yang segera bergelung dan pudar di udara. Matanya menerawang memandang kepulan asap yang hilang itu sebelum dia mulai menghisap lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada dingin menusuk membuatnya menarik punggung dari sandaran. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto memandang batang rokok di jarinya dan kemudian wajah Sasuke.

"Sejak minggu lalu atau minggu lalunya lagi," jawabnya, "Aku bosan menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Yang sebenarnya adalah dia merasa hampir stres karena sudah dua minggu menunggu Sasuke tanpa berhasil menemuinya –atau lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa Sasuke sengaja mengindar darinya. Kemudian dia ingat kata seorang teman bahwa merokok dapat membantu mengurangi beban pikiran. Entahlah itu benar atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merenggut batang rokok itu, melemparkannya ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan ujung sepatu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merusak dirimu seperti ini?"

Naruto memandang dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak merasa merusak diri."

Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau bukan, tapi wajah Sasuke tampak lebih pucat.

Sang Uchiha menggumamkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti 'dasar bodoh' ketika dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Si pemuda pirang baru saja akan mengekor di belakangnya ketika mendadak tubuh Sasuke tampak oleng dan nyaris saja terjatuh ke tanah kalau saja Naruto tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika Naruto menyentuh dahinya yang terasa panas. Rasanya tidak mungkin membawa Sasuke dengan motornya, jadi dia memilih untuk meneriaki sebuah taksi yang kebetulan tengah melintas.

"Kubawa kau ke rumah sakit," ucap Naruto begitu mereka masuk ke dalam taksi.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah sementara matanya terpejam.

"Antar saja aku pulang," gumamnya dengan suara parau.

"_Apato-_mu terlalu jauh."

Sang Uchiha kembali menggumamkan beberapa kalimat, tapi Naruto tidak mau menggubrisnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk membawa Sasuke ke _apato-_nya yang berjarak lebih dekat. Sasuke bahkan sudah setengah tidak sadar ketika dia memapah sang raven itu ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

Dia memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terpejam, tampak sangat pucat. Naruto baru saja meletakkan kompres di dahinya.

"Pergi ke toko ketika sedang sakit begini."

Naruto tahu barangkali Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, tapi dia terus berkata-kata seorang diri sambil sesekali mengusap wajah itu.

"Kenapa kau melarangku merokok, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sendiri, "Sebenarnya kau peduli padaku, kan?"

Larut malam, barulah dia jatuh tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa berat ketika dia membuka mata.

Langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berbaring tampak sangat asing. Dia bangkit, meraih kompres di dahinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia mengamat-amati kamar kecil itu sejenak sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada jam kecil di atas meja yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, dia tahu bahwa hari telah berganti.

Kemudian dia melangkah keluar.

Sosok pemuda jangkung bersurai pirang yang tidak asing dilihatnya sedang berdiri di dapur kecil. Dia masih mematung di sana sambil memegangi bingkai pintu dan memandangi punggung itu.

Akhirnya Naruto berbalik, tersenyum melihatnya dan berjalan ke meja makan untuk meletakkan sebuah mangkuk.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Tangan Naruto menyentuh dahinya. Dia cepat-cepat menepis tangan itu.

"Seingatku aku menyuruhmu untuk membawaku pulang."

"_Apato-_mu terlalu jauh."

"Aku mau pulang sekarang."

Naruto memegang lengannya.

"Makanlah dan minum obatmu."

Si blonde itu menyeret Sasuke ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya ke kursi. Dia menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang masih panas, segelas air putih dan sebungkus obat.

"Tadi malam kau tidak bangun. Aku tidak bisa memberimu obat."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia menunduk dan mulai menyendok isi mangkuknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak." Bibirnya terbuka untuk suapan pertama.

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di depan Sasuke.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak bubur."

Sasuke berhenti menyuapkan bubur itu, sendoknya menggantung di udara sementara matanya terarah pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, "Rasa buburnya aneh?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Dia menatap Naruto selama beberapa detik lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali menduduk memandang mangkuknya.

"Aku mau mandi sebelum pulang," ucap Sasuke. Isi mangkuknya hampir habis.

"Kamar mandinya di sana." Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku sikat gigi?"

"Tentu saja."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menunggu Naruto menuruti kemauannya. Sepasang mata _onyx-_nya lekat mengawasi punggung si pirang ketika pemuda itu berjalan keluar sambil bersiul-siul pelan.

Naruto hanya perlu sepuluh menit untuk membeli benda itu karena tepat di samping _apato-_nya ada sebuah minimarket. Dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah sikat gigi berwarna merah.

Tidak ada siapapun yang dia temukan.

Naruto melemparkan sikat gigi yang dibawanya ke atas sofa, lalu menatap nanar secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan di atas meja makan.

_Terimakasih. Pakai saja sikat giginya untukmu sendiri._

.

.

.

Bunga sakura bermekaran, tanda bahwa musim upacara kelulusan sudah tiba.

Bagi Naruto upacara kelulusan berarti satu hal: dia bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Sekalipun selama ini dia sudah memiliki kerja sambilan, uangnya hanya cukup untuk biaya kuliah dan sedikit simpanannya sendiri.

Malam itu dia bertekad untuk menemui Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan kalaupun dia harus membayar dengan seluruh uang tabungannya.

Dia menunggu di halaman _apato _Sasuke –atau bangunan itu mungkin lebih tepat disebut _mansions _karena Naruto tahu harga sewa tiap bulannya sangat mahal. Pemuda itu berganti-ganti melirik ke pintu utama atau mendongak ke atas, pada lantai entah berapa tempat Sasuke tinggal. Dia yakin pada jam itu Sasuke masih ada di _apato-_nya. Kalaupun tidak, dia akan menunggu sampai Sasuke pulang.

Pintu terbuka dan Naruto melihatnya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar. Seorang pria kurus bertubuh jangkung berjalan di sampingnya. Wajah pria berjas hitam itu tampak pucat dan licik.

"Sasuke."

Naruto memotong jalan mereka. Sasuke tidak tampak terkejut sementara pria itu meneliti Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke untuk bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya sementara Sasuke dan pria itu berjalan melewatinya menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sejak tadi diparkir di dekat sana.

"Tunggu!"

Dia mencengkeram lengan Sasuke, membuat pria di sampingnya menatap sepuluh kali lebih tajam.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Entah kenapa dia merasa muak. Apalagi melihat pria kurus itu.

"Pergilah." Sasuke berdesis.

Naruto bersikukuh memegangi lengannya.

"Lepaskan dia, bocah."

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap dan Naruto merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih muak.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh apapun yang menjadi milikku," sambung pria itu.

Naruto menggeram pelan dan melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Sasuke, beralih menarik kerah kemeja pria kurus bersurai panjang itu.

"Brengsek!"

Kepalan tinjunya tidak pernah sampai di wajah yang memuakkan itu. Sepasang lengan menariknya dengan kasar dari belakang, disusul dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat telak di wajahnya. Dia terhuyung ke belakang, merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang selama sesaat. Dia menyeka darah di bibirnya sebelum mendongak dan melihat bahwa lawannya adalah dua orang pria kekar yang juga berjas hitam.

Sia-sia saja dia mencoba melawan.

Dia terjatuh setelah sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di dadanya. Darah keluar dari mulut ketika dia terbatuk. Dengan sisa tenaga dia mencoba bangkit sekalipun kakinya terasa sangat lemah.

"Hentikan."

Dia mendengar suara itu dan dua pria kekar yang baru saja akan kembali menghajarnya menghentikan gerakan mereka. Dia kembali terjatuh, berusaha fokus memandang ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping pria kurus itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?" Si pria kurus bertanya lagi, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Hanya seorang bocah biasa." Sasuke menjawab datar.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Ingat rasa sakit ini baik-baik," tatapan Sasuke masih terarah padanya, "Dan jangan coba-coba menemuiku lagi."

Kemudian sosok itu berbalik, membuat Naruto ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" dia berteriak sekalipun itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Langkah Sasuke tidak berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau peduli padaku?"

Pria kurus itu baru saja membukakan pintu mobil, tapi Sasuke tidak segera melangkah masuk.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa aku saja tidak cukup untukmu?"

Sasuke menoleh tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Karena kau tidak memiliki apapun yang sebanding dengan hidupku."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia kembali ditinggalkan. Sendirian. Berdarah. Terluka.

Tapi kesakitannya yang sesungguhnya adalah karena kata-kata yang dingin itu, yang terus membekas bahkan sekalipun dia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

.

TBC

.

**Selamat hari raya Idhul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya ^^**

**Tolong beritahu saya kalau fic ini menjurus/malah sudah termasuk ke rate MA. Saya termasuk author yang galau kalau soal rate. Heuheu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang matanya terarah keluar jendela kamar di lantai enam itu, pada lampu-lampu jalanan dan lampu-lampu bangunan yang terlihat berpendar-pendar dari ketinggian. Sebuah gelas tergenggam di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya bergerak pelan menuju kaca jendela. Dia menyentuh kaca itu, menekan kelima jarinya di sana –pada bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul samar-samar.

"Aku harus berterimakasih padamu, Sasuke."

Terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki di belakang punggungnya, membuat Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kaca. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya hingga isinya turut bergerak.

"Saranmu untuk revisi _q__uotation _yang kutunjukkan waktu itu memang benar. Perusahaanku berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan kontrak dengan Sabaku Group."

Sasuke menatap ke belakang lewat pantulan samar di kaca, melihat seorang lelaki kurus berwajah pucat berdiri di belakangnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, meneguk isi gelasnya.

"Itu hanya saran kecil," gumam Sasuke.

"Tidak." Lelaki itu berjalan makin dekat. "Kau bahkan lebih cerdas dari karyawan-karyawanku."

Suara itu kini terdengar lebih jelas karena lelaki bersurai panjang itu berbicara tepat di dekat telinganya. Sasuke menjawab dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

"Berarti kau yang tidak cerdas memilih karyawan-karyawanmu sendiri."

Lelaki dengan kemeja putih di belakangnya itu tergelak pelan sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Sudah lama aku memintamu untuk menjadi karyawan di kantorku."

Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke, memeluk pinggang ramping sang raven. Sasuke tidak bereaksi, mendekatkan gelasnya ke bibir untuk meneguk isinya.

"Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah sudi, Orochimaru."

Lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Kau selalu jual mahal, Sasuke," balasnya, "Kau tahu aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak dibanding yang kau dapat dari toko bungamu itu."

Jari-jari kurus Orochimaru mulai bergerak di atas tubuh Sasuke sementara dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bahu sang Uchiha yang masih dilapisi kemeja merah tua, mengecupnya perlahan. Bibirnya terus bergerak ke leher Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendesis pelan ketika merasakan gigitan kecil di kulit lehernya yang terbuka.

"Kau pikir aku mau bekerja di kantormu hanya karena penawaran semacam itu?"

Orochimaru tidak menyahut, sibuk melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Sasuke sementara bibirnya masih bertahan di leher sang raven. Jari-jarinya mulai menyusuri dada Sasuke yang kini terbuka, menyentuh kulit putih yang sudah akrab di tangannya itu.

"Apapun akan kuberikan kalau kau menerima tawaranku."

Dia menyentuh titik sensitif sang Uchiha di dadanya, membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan.

"Agar setiap hari kau bisa melakukan ini padaku di kantormu?" tanya Sasuke. "Jangan harap."

Orochimaru tergelak, menarik Sasuke hingga tubuh pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya, "Karena itu sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk membuatmu mendesah daripada mengajakmu berdebat."

Dan dia menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya, menautkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Uchiha. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan. Sasuke memeluk leher lelaki itu, memejamkan mata. Dia mendorong dada Orochimaru dan menarik diri ketika dirasakannya lelaki itu hampir menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang.

"Matikan lampunya," dia berkata cepat dengan nafas terengah.

Orochimaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kubilang matikan."

Sekalipun masih mengernyit tidak mengerti, akhirnya Orochimaru melepaskan Sasuke dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu. Kamar hotel itu menjadi lebih remang dengan sumber cahaya dari lampu meja dan lampu kamar mandi yang menerobos lewat celah pintu.

"Sekarang kau lebih suka kegelapan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan lagi kedua matanya ketika merasakan dua tangan itu kembali merengkuhnya, menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terus memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka yang sesekali meloloskan suara-suara pelan.

Hanya bunyi decit ranjang, erangan dan desahan dalam udara panas dan tubuh yang basah.

Sentuhan itu –semuanya, tidak pernah sama. Siapapun yang menjamahnya, tangan manapun yang menyentuhnya, bibir manapun yang menciumnya, lelaki manapun yang memenuhi dirinya, semuanya tidak pernah sama. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan dia lebih suka melakukannya dalam gelap, selalu meminta agar lampu dipadamkan sebelum dia dijatuhkan ke atas ranjang.

Ya.

Semuanya menjadi lebih samar dalam kegelapan, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok yang tengah menindihnya. Sebab dia memang tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah itu. Sebab dia –betatapun dia membencinya, lebih sering teringat sesosok wajah lain dibanding wajah yang manapun.

"Sasuke."

Bahkan suara yang dia dengar pun tidak pernah sama, sekalipun semua orang menyebut namanya dengan nada semacam itu.

"Jadilah milikku."

Dia mengerang pelan, mencengkeram erat sprei putih di bawahnya. Kalimat itu sangat familiar, bukan hanya seorang dua orang yang pernah mengucapkannya. Tapi Sasuke hanya mengingat satu orang.

"Milikku saja."

Tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milik siapapun. Sebab kebebasannya adalah miliknya sendiri, ketika dia bebas membuat semua orang itu bertekuk lutut padanya, memujanya, menginginkan seluruh dirinya yang tidak akan pernah bisa termiliki.

Tangannya bergerak ke surai panjang lelaki di atasnya –tidak sama, bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana surai pirang itu terasa basah dan berantakan ketika terselip di jari-jarinya. Dan tidak ada satu pun sosok yang terasa sama.

"Sasuke..."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tungkainya terasa lemas. Dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri, mencegah dirinya menyebutkan satu nama yang tidak seharusnya dia ucapkan.

Sebab bukan sosok itu yang kini tengah memeluknya.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Body and Soul (c) rururei**

.

.

.

_Nobody knows me I'm cold_

_Walk down this road all alone_

_It's no one's fault but my own_

_It's the path I've chosen to go_

_Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so_

_Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking ho's_

_Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?_

_**Space Bound – Eminem **_

_**.**_

_._

_._

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika Sasuke keluar dari mobil hitam itu, melangkah ke halaman _apato-_nya.

"Sasuke."

Lengannya ditahan, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia terpaksa menoleh.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Orochimaru bertanya.

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman lelaki itu.

"Minggu ini janjiku sudah penuh."

Lelaki kurus di depannya menghela nafas.

"Kapan pun itu, pastikan kau menghubungiku."

Orochimaru menariknya lagi untuk sebuah ciuman di bibir, cukup lama sekalipun Sasuke terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Pemuda itu menatap tajam dengan dua bola mata obsidiannya yang jelas menampakkan rasa tidak suka.

"Seharusnya kau membayar lebih untuk yang satu ini."

Orochimaru tergelak.

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

Sasuke memandangi mobil hitam itu hingga menghilang di jalanan. Ada perasaan yang aneh setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Orochimaru, perasaan yang ditimbulkan oleh ingatan pada suatu malam saat bunga sakura baru saja bermekaran. Malam terakhir dia melihat Naruto, ketika bocah pirang itu dengan bodohnya membuat dirinya sendiri terluka.

Sasuke berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu utama yang mengarah ke lobi _apato-_nya.

Sudah berapa lama?

Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun?

Dia tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri. Peristiwa malam itu masih terpatri begitu jelas dalam benaknya, seperti sepotong adegan dalam sebuah film yang begitu membekas sekalipun sudah lama dia menonton film itu. Di sana –di halaman _apato-_nya, malam itu ketika Orochimaru datang.

Sasuke terhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu.

Matanya baru saja menangkap sebuah figur asing yang sebenarnya tidak asing, berdiri di sana di depan pintu tujuannya. Gabungan antara perasaan terkejut dan tidak percaya membuat tubuhnya kaku dan otaknya mengirimkan perintah bagi kakinya untuk berhenti melangkah. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan selama beberapa detik dia menahan nafas. Kemudian kedua tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang dingin.

Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan dia kembali berjalan.

Sosok jangkung itu masih berdiri di sana, mata tidak lepas mengawasi Sasuke yang berjalan makin dekat. Kedua tangannya sendiri tenggelam ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Dia memakai jas berwarna senada dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah tua melingkar di leher. Surai pirangnya lebih rapi dan lebih pendek dari yang diingat Sasuke terakhir kali. Ada hal-hal yang sepertinya berubah, yang tidak sepenuhnya bisa Sasuke jelaskan. Hanya saja dia tahu sosok itu masih orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang dulu sering mengikutinya. Surai pirangnya, kulit tannya, dan mata safir birunya yang menyorot tajam.

Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha tidak melirik, bahkan meski hanya dengan ujung matanya, ketika dia melintas di samping sosok itu. Dia meneruskan langkah dan menengar bunyi sepatu tepat di belakangnya. Ketika pintu _lift _berdenting terbuka, Sasuke berjalan masuk dan dia tahu Naruto mengikutinya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan kecil itu dan ada keheningan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sasuke berdiri kaku dengan wajah menghadap ke depan, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan sosok yang berdiri begitu dekat di sampingnya hingga bahu mereka hampir bersentuhan. Naruto pun sama diamnya, dengan wajah tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun.

Pintu _lift _kembali berdenting di lantai lima. Sasuke melangkah keluar dengan tenang, berharap dugaannya salah. Tapi lelaki pirang yang semula berdiri di sampingnya turut keluar, berjalan di belakangnya. Tangan kurus Sasuke gemetar ketika dia mencoba memasukkan _password _pintu _apato- _nya sendiri. Dia mengumpat pelan ketika mendadak saja dia lupa dan salah menekan angka. Sementara itu dia mendengar pintu di sebelahnya telah terbuka. Refleks, dia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto adalah orang yang membuka pintu itu. Kedua mata hitamnya membola tidak percaya.

Mereka bertatapan sekali lagi dan jantungnya mencelos entah ke mana.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya. Suaranya terdengar lebih dalam dan lebih tenang, sementara Sasuke masih memandang pemuda itu dan bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama tepatnya dia tidak mendengar suara itu.

Naruto masih memperhatikannya.

"Kau terkejut karena sekarang aku menjadi tetanggamu?"

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekat. Sasuke lupa kalau dia harus segera memasukkan _password _agar bisa cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam _apato-_nya. Kini Naruto telah berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan dua bola mata biru menyala terang yang mengunci matanya. Sasuke bisa melihat keseluruhan sosoknya dengan lebih jelas, ketenangan dan kedewasaan yang terpancar dari gurat tegas sosok itu.

"Kau mengingatku, Sasuke?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya menuju wajah Sasuke, menyentuhnya perlahan. Sasuke berjengit dan menahan nafas. Dia baru saja akan bergerak untuk menepis tangan itu ketika Naruto menarik tubuhnya, menahan penolakannya dengan rengkuhan erat di pinggang sementara wajahnya ditahan dengan sebelah tangan yang lain.

Dan rasa yang familiar itu kembali dikecapnya.

Bibir Naruto, sentuhannya, aroma tubuhnya, wangi _shampoo _yang bahkan masih terasa sama dan tersimpan jelas di dalam otaknya. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, menarik keluar seluruh diri Sasuke dari dalam tubuhnya. Bibirnya meminta dengan putus asa, melumatnya dalam seperti ingin menebus hari-hari yang sudah terlewat tanpa ciuman itu.

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Bibir basahnya terengah. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa selagi berbalik, memasukkan _password _dengan terburu-buru dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto masih berdiri di sana –jantung berpacu cepat, seluruh tubuh terasa dingin dan panas sekaligus, kedua tangan gemetar dan nafas putus-putus. Dia menatap ke arah pintu dan mendadak tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda itu menekuk lututnya dan menarik rambutnya sendiri. Dia telah menahan diri selama tiga tahun untuk tidak menemui Sasuke sama sekali. Detik pertama ketika Naruto melihat sosok itu muncul dari dalam mobil pagi ini, dia sudah menahan diri lebih kuat untuk tidak segera membawa sosok itu ke dalam dekapannya. Detik-detik selanjutnya ketika dia melihat lelaki yang sama dengan malam terakhir ketika dia menemui Sasuke waktu itu, dia kembali menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar orang itu sekalipun ada keinginan yang menyeruak gila dalam dadanya. Detik-detik selanjutnya dia terus menahan diri, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia perlu waktu yang lebih tepat. Tapi ketika Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan dua bola mata hitam yang sangat akrab dalam penglihatannya itu, ketika dia menyentuh lagi kulit putih yang masih sama halusnya itu, pertahanan dirinya roboh. Dia begitu putus asa dan Sasuke –seluruh harapan dalam hidupnya, adalah apa yang selalu dia inginkan.

Jari-jari tan itu bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Masih sama. Rasanya masih selalu sama seperti yang dia ingat.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan bangunan itu, bertahan dalam posisi yang sama selama hampir lima belas menit.

Dari tempatnya berada, dia bisa merasakan matahari bersinar di atas kepalanya, mendengar bunyi bising kendaraan dan juga melihat ke dalam bangunan itu dari balik pintu kaca. Dia melirik sejenak pada tiang listrik di dekatnya yang masih tetap ada di sana. Tempat itu –juga bangunan di depannya, tidak banyak berubah, kecuali bangunan itu yang kini dicat warna _crimson._

Naruto menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi untuk membiarkan dirinya kembali pada masa lalu dan bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama tepatnya dia tidak datang ke tempat itu. Akhirnya setelah menarik satu nafas panjang, dia berjalan menuju pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Sekalipun dulu dia begitu sering datang untuk melihat toko bunga itu, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar masuk ke dalam toko. Kini dia bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi bunga-bunga beraneka warna, beberapa contoh buket dan seragam para pegawainya yang juga sudah berbeda warna dengan yang terakhir kali dia lihat. Mata safirnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, akhirnya menangkap apa yang dia cari.

Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jari-jari kurus pemuda itu tengah memeriksa bunga-bunga yang dia tidak tahu apa namanya. Naruto berjalan mendekat, berhenti cukup dekat hingga sang Uchiha bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Sepasang mata obsidian itu menoleh, terlihat cukup terkejut selama beberapa detik. Kemudian tidak ada yang bergerak atau berbicara lebih dulu, hanya dua pasang mata yang masih tetap saling mengunci dan berusaha membaca perasaan masing-masing.

Sasuke menjadi orang yang pertama melepaskan kontak mata. Pandangannya kembali pada bunga-bunga yang ada di depannya sembari dia membuka bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya datar.

"Buatkan aku sebuah buket bunga."

"Bunga apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terserah padaku? Kau bisa lihat contoh-contohnya di sana."

"Tidak perlu." Naruto menukas cepat tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sasuke. "Buatkan aku buket bunga apa saja yang kau sukai."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Setiap bunga punya artinya sendiri," ucapnya, "Aku tidak bisa membuatnya sembarangan jika aku tidak tahu untuk apa atau siapa buketmu itu."

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, seperti tengah berpikir, "...cinta."

"Apa?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke mencengkeram salah satu bunga yang tengah dia pegang hingga kelopaknya hampir lepas dari tangkai.

"Cinta," ulang Naruto, "Berikan aku bunga yang berarti cinta."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi. Dia berjalan ke sisi toko yang lain untuk mulai merangkai buketnya. Naruto tetap berdiri di sana, tidak beranjak dengan mata tidak lepas dari sosok Sasuke. Sang Uchiha bukannya tidak tahu jika pemuda pirang itu terus mengawasinya. Dia bahkan merasa bisa-bisa punggungnya berlubang karena sebuah tatapan. Tangannya yang dingin bekerja cepat menyusun tangkai-tangkai bunga itu meski dengan setengah gemetar.

Cinta?

Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan yang lebih baik dibanding bunga-bunga _scarlet carson _dengan sisipan warna putih _gyshopilla _di antaranya. Dia menepis jauh-jauh pertanyaan yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya tentang siapa yang akan mendapatkan buket itu.

"Kau bisa membayar di kasir."

Sasuke menyodorkan buket bunga yang selesai dibuatnya pada Naruto. Tangan tan itu terulur untuk menerimanya. Sasuke melihat Naruto menimang-nimang buket itu sejenak sambil menelitinya, sebelum kemudian sepasang bola mata biru itu kembali terarah pada wajahnya. Naruto menyodorkan kembali bunga itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Ada yang tidak kau sukai?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Tangannya masih menggantung di udara, terarah pada Sasuke dengan buket bunga _scarlet carson _itu dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Ini untukmu."

Dia terkesiap. Sensasi aneh yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya kembali menyerang, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak lagi dia rasakan. Kedua kakinya mulai goyah dan dia berusaha menata ekspresinya sendiri. Meski sepertinya semua itu tidak berhasil.

"Ini untukmu."

Naruto mengulang lagi ucapannya sambil tetap menyodorkan buket dalam genggamannya. Sasuke masih sempurna menjadi patung. Tangan lain Naruto bergerak untuk meraih tangannya, memaksa memindahkan buket bunga itu ke dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Kemudian sang Namikaze tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Dia berjalan menuju kasir, membayar bunga itu dan pergi keluar lewat pintu kaca.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sekarang diinginkan Naruto.

Jika bertahun-tahun yang lalu Naruto masih seorang bocah yang setiap hari belajar di kampus, sekarang dia benar-benar telah menjadi seorang laki-laki. Sasuke bisa melihat gurat wajah itu menjadi lebih tegas dan lebih dewasa. Suaranya berat dan dalam, menyiratkan ketenangan yang dulu tidak dia temukan pada bocah polos yang diciumnya pertama kali di dalam _night club._ Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi dalam matanya. Sekalipun selama satu minggu itu Naruto terus menunggunya setiap malam di lobi _apato, _kemudian sama-sama naik _lift _ke lantai kamar mereka, tapi sang Namikaze tidak pernah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan apapun. Dia berjalan menuju pintunya sendiri dan menghilang ke dalam, meninggalkan Sasuke mematung sendirian di depan pintunya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa tujuan Naruto muncul kembali setelah menghilang selama tiga tahun dan mendadak menjadi tetangganya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi ketika malam itu Naruto adalah sosok yang pertama dia lihat sewaktu dia membuka pintu _apato-_nya. Naruto mendongak, seperti sudah lama menunggu Sasuke membuka pintu. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang, mengingatkan Sasuke pada pertemuan mereka di _night club _sewaktu pertama kali mereka saling berbicara.

Sepasang iris safir itu seperti tidak memberitahunya apa-apa.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Sasuke melangkah maju, mencoba melewati Naruto. Tangan itu menahan lengannya tepat ketika Sasuke melintas di samping si pemuda berkulit tan. Sasuke memalingkan wajah, memberi Naruto tatapan mengancam, tapi Naruto bahkan tidak menengok ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan aku," geramnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto akhirnya berpaling.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Sasuke merasakan wajah Naruto terlalu dekat. Dia berusaha mengambil langkah ke belakang, tapi Naruto mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Kapan aku bisa membawamu ke kamarku?" tanya Naruto. "Oh, aku lupa. Kau tidak pernah mau datang ke tempat tinggalku. Kalau begitu tinggal sebutkan hotel yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke melepaskan diri dengan sebuah sentakan keras. Wajah pucatnya mulai dinodai warna merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Sasuke.

"Kukira aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas." Naruto berjalan maju satu langkah. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Berapa tarifmu sekarang?"

Kedua tangan sang Uchiha terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Berapapun. Akan kubayar kau dengan harga berapapun."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, cepat-cepat membalikkan badan dan mengambil langkah menjauh. Satu-satunya yang dia inginkan saat itu adalah pergi dari sana dan tidak melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

Naruto menarik bahunya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Sasuke menepis kasar dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan sebuah seringai.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan calon klienmu?"

Nafas Sasuke mulai tidak teratur.

"Aku tidak mau," desisnya, "Berapapun uang yang kau tawarkan, aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apakah kau selalu menjadi seorang pemilih?"

"Aku berhak memilih," jawab Sasuke, "Dan aku memilih untuk menolak tawaranmu."

Sasuke tidak berhasil berjalan lebih jauh lagi karena Naruto mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya, setengah menggeram dengan mata melebar. Kedua tangannya menekan erat kedua bahu Sasuke. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke. Aku menginginkan tubuhmu dan aku bersedia membayar untuk itu. Kenapa kau menolakku?"

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menjadi seorang pemilih," ujar Naruto lagi.

Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata tajam. Kemudian Naruto mendesiskan kata itu, satu kata yang selama ini tidak pernah dia sebutkan di depan Sasuke.

"Pelacur."

Naruto membisikkannya, cukup keras untuk Sasuke dengar. Sang Uchiha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan tidak menoleh lagi ketika dia berjalan menuju _lift. _Dan tidak ada langkah sepatu yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia hampir saja merosot jatuh begitu pintu _lift _menutup, seakan-akan tulang kakinya dilolosi satu demi satu. Satu tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan menekan dinding _lift. _

Dadanya sakit.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata itu melebar terkejut begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke balas menatap datar.

"Apa aku perlu alasan untuk datang ke sini?"

Sang raven berjalan masuk, tidak mempedulikan keheranan lelaki yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya itu.

Orochimaru menutup pintu, memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh ke dalam.

"Kau tidak pernah mau datang ke tempatku bahkan kalaupun aku mengajakmu berkali-kali."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, berhenti berjalan dan menghadap padanya. Sorot mata pemuda itu tidak terbaca.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Orochimaru menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya..."

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mendadak Sasuke memeluknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dia sempat bingung selama beberapa saat sebelum balas memeluk sang Uchiha dan memejamkan mata. Dia tidak punya ide kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang padanya dan melakukan semua itu. Tapi masa bodoh. Biasanya dia harus menunggu berhari-hari atau bahkan berminggu-minggu untuk bisa menemui Sasuke. Sekarang ketika sang raven itu yang datang sendiri padanya, tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak.

Sasuke menarik diri, wajah putihnya mulai bersemu merah dengan nafas tersendat seperti biasa. Bibir merahnya separuh terbuka sementara kedua matanya menatap mata Orochimaru. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk leher lelaki itu.

"Kau menginginkanku?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Itu pertanyaan yang retoris."

Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke dan sang Uchiha mulai memejamkan mata.

Lampu kamar dipadamkan seperti biasa.

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari suara-suara yang terus terulang dalam benaknya. Kalimat-kalimat yang membuat dadanya sesak dan nyeri seperti dipenuhi oleh beban berat tak kasat mata. Dia ingin sentuhan-sentuhan itu membuatnya lupa, dia hanya ingin sentuhan-sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa diinginkan.

Kenapa ketika Naruto berkata bahwa pemuda pirang itu juga menginginkannya rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

Dia mengerang pelan, benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak dulu dia selalu berharap agar orang lain menginginkannya. Berada di jalanan sejak usia 14 tahun membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah bahkan Tuhan menginginkan kehadirannya di dunia. Kabur dari sebuah tempat menjijikkan bernama panti asuhan yang menjadi rumahnya sejak dia belum bisa mengingat apa-apa membuatnya bertemu dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya, kehidupan yang tidak mau berbaik hati pada seorang bocah sepertinya.

Sentuhan pertama yang dia dapatkan dari laki-laki yang menjaga panti asuhannya bukan sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa diinginkan. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan luka hingga memilih untuk kabur dari sana. Tapi kehidupan jalanan yang keras membuatnya menyadari satu hal, bahwa ke manapun dia pergi, tidak ada kebaikan yang akan dia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma. Makin lama Sasuke tahu bahwa mata semua orang selalu tertuju pada tubuhnya. Dia mendapatkan kebebasannya dari sana, ketika dia bisa membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut padanya, menginginkannya, rela memberikan apa saja untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

Tapi kenapa dadanya sakit ketika Naruto berkata bahwa pemuda pirang itu juga menginginkannya dengan cara yang sama –sama seperti Orochimaru, seperti semua orang yang selama ini rela membayar mahal untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

"Sasuke."

Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Sasuke."

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jari-jari itu bergerak ke wajahnya dan Sasuke terkesiap dalam kegelapan. Wajah Orochimaru yang terlihat samar-samar tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, tidak kalah bingung.

"Kau menangis." Orochimaru mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Sasuke terkejut. Merasakan sendiri kedua matanya yang panas. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak," gumamnya dengan suara parau, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan dia menarik tubuh di atasnya untuk sebuah ciuman.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali menjadi orang pertama yang Sasuke lihat ketika dia melangkah keluar dari mobil Orochimaru. Naruto masih berdiri di sana setelah mobil Orochimaru keluar dari halaman. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, berusaha tidak peduli. Wajah Naruto terlihat lebih suram dibanding biasanya. Sorot iris safirnya tampak keruh. Pemuda itu, seperti biasa, tidak berkata apa-apa selagi mengikuti Sasuke melintasi lobi dan masuk ke dalam _lift._

"Kau menolakku tapi kau pergi pada laki-laki itu?"

Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara ketika Sasuke baru saja akan membuka pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau sangat menyukai laki-laki itu?"

Sasuke membanting pintu yang sudah dia buka separuh. Dia berbalik dan menatap tajam pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu."

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya, menggertakkan gigi. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke, mencengkeramnya erat dan menyeret pemuda itu menuju pintu kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke meronta sia-sia. Naruto membuka pintu dan mendorong punggungnya ke dinding. Bibirnya diraup untuk sebuah ciuman yang jauh dari kata lembut. Satu tangan Naruto menekan lehernya sementara tangannya yang lain mulai menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Perlawanan Sasuke tidak ada artinya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Naruto tidak mendengar, beralih pada lehernya sementara Sasuke masih berusaha mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menarik diri. Sorot matanya tampak marah dan terluka sekaligus. "Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kau benar-benar menolakku?" Naruto menarik kemejanya, membuat robekan besar dengan kancing-kancing terlepas dari tempatnya. Sasuke merasa dingin begitu kulitnya terkena suhu rendah pendingin ruangan. "Aku punya uang, Sasuke. Kau kira aku masih bocah yang sama seperti yang dulu selalu kau abaikan? Kau kira aku tidak bisa membayarmu seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki sialan itu?"

Tubuh Sasuke kembali ditarik, dijatuhkan ke atas ranjang. Naruto menahannya dengan berat badannya sendiri selagi pemuda pirang itu melepaskan kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menekan bahu Sasuke hingga tubuh sang raven melesak kembali di atas ranjang itu. "Kau tidak suka aku menyebutmu pelacur? Kau tidak suka kalau aku ingin membayarmu?"

"Lepas, Naruto, hentikan..."

Sasuke merasa lebih sakit ketika Naruto menahan tubuhnya, mulai menyerang leher dan bahunya dengan kasar.

"Hentikan..."

"Kau tidak suka, Sasuke? Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bisa menyamakanku dengan semua laki-laki itu, dengan semua klien-klienmu. Aku mendapatkan semua ini untukmu. Aku mencari semua ini untukmu dan kau masih menolakku?"

Naruto menarik diri dan menatapnya. Sasuke mengira matanya sudah kabur ketika dia melihat sepasang mata safir itu tampak mulai berair.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto berteriak dan Sasuke terkejut. "Apa semua ini belum sebanding dengan hidupmu? Aku ingin membeli hidupmu dengan seluruh uangku jika perlu!"

Detik berikutnya dia kembali meronta ketika Naruto menyerangnya lagi. Dia masih mengingatnya. Bagaimana Naruto biasa menyentuhnya, bagaimana aroma tubuh tan itu, bagaimana jari-jari itu menyusuri tubuhnya, bagaimana nafas panas itu menerpa kulitnya, bagaimana rasa manis bibir itu. Bahkan Naruto juga masih bertindak sama, mendaratkan bibirnya lebih lama pada tanda-tanda kemerahan di tubuh Sasuke yang ditinggalkan Orochimaru malam sebelumnya.

Kini dia merasakannya lagi, tapi rasanya berbeda.

Naruto melepaskan semua yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, membuat semua perlawanannya sia-sia.

"Hentikan..."

Suaranya tinggal menjadi sebuah bisikan lirih.

Dan mendadak Naruto berhenti. Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan hingga dia membuka matanya yang panas. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah berlutut menatapnya dengan mata redup.

"Sasuke..."

Suara itu. Nada yang sama.

"Sasuke..."

Jari-jari itu bergerak menyentuh wajahnya. Sama seperti dulu. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar dan Naruto merangkumnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Naruto di telinganya. Suara itu juga bergetar. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke..."

Pelukannya mengerat dan Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu merindukanmu... Maafkan aku, Sasuke..."

Kening Naruto tersandar di bahunya. Cukup lama mereka sama-sama diam dalam posisi itu, merasakan nafas dan detak jantung satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Naruto menjauh.

"Tidak pernahkah..." dia berbisik lagi, pandangannya terjaga pada wajah Sasuke, "...kau merindukanku? Sekali saja, Sasuke, apa kau tidak pernah merindukanku?"

Iris safirnya yang berselaput air mencari-cari sesuatu. Sasuke menghentikannya dengan menarik bahu Naruto mendekat, mencium bibirnya sebelum bibir itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

Dan bahkan surai pirang itu memang masih terasa sama ketika jari-jarinya terselip di sana.

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya hanyut dan lebur, sekali lagi terseret dalam pusaran ingatan-ingatan yang selama ini begitu menyiksanya. Dia memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat, menyampaikan jawabannya tanpa kata-kata, merasakan semua sentuhan itu lagi.

"Naruto..."

Dan akhirnya bibirnya menyebutkan nama yang selama ini tertahan begitu lama di tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengedipkan mata, memeluk kekosongan di sampingnya.

Dia bangkit, memandang seisi kamarnya yang hening. Bunyi air mengalir terdengar dari kamar mandi dan Naruto merasa seperti sedang mengalami _deja vu. _Dia meraih celananya yang teronggok di lantai, memakainya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Naruto melangkah masuk, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Sasuke berdiri di sana, memejamkan mata dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Naruto mengamati bagaimana aliran air itu membasuh seluruh tubuh putih Sasuke. Seperti sebuah ritual yang harus dia lakukan, dia hanya diam bersandar di dinding sampai Sasuke mematikan _shower _dan melilitkan handuk putih ke pingganggnya.

Sang raven berjalan ke depan cermin besar dan Naruto mengikuti di belakang, tapi tidak segera memeluknya. Sasuke tidak memandang pantulan bayangan Naruto di cermin. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, tapi mendadak tangannya terhenti di udara. Sang Uchiha mematung sementara Naruto berjalan mendekat ke punggungnya.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak bereaksi. Kedua mata gelapnya masih terpaku pada satu titik.

"Selamat pagi." Naruto mengecup lehernya.

Sasuke menatap ke cermin, pada pantulan bayangan mereka berdua. Naruto menyandarkan dagu di bahunya dan turut memandang ke cermin.

"Rasanya tubuhmu selalu begitu pas untuk pelukanku," Naruto bergumam.

Sasuke menahan dadanya yang naik turun tidak beraturan.

"Ini." Naruto menggerakkan satu tangan, meraih sebuah sikat gigi warna merah yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam bungkusnya. Dia mengangkat benda itu ke depan dada Sasuke, lalu memandang ke dalam mata sang raven lewat cermin. "Sikat gigi yang kubelikan untukmu waktu itu."

Sasuke terpaku pada benda kecil itu.

"Aku masih menyimpannya, karena aku tahu suatu hari kau akan memerlukannya."

Sasuke melepaskan diri, menatap Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Kenapa?" Bibirnya pucat dan gemetar. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto balas memandang. Mulutnya masih terkunci.

"Aku sudah memintamu pergi. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi. Kenapa kau kembali dan melakukan ini padaku?"

Naruto menghela nafas lamat-lamat.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kau masih bertanya 'kenapa?'" Mata birunya tampak terluka. "Kalau kau pernah jatuh cinta kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke membola.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto menahan lengannya yang berusaha melarikan diri. "Kenapa? Selama ini kau selalu takut setiap aku mengatakannya. Kau takut kau tidak bisa menjawab, Sasuke? Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya, ribuan kali kalau perlu."

Tatapan Naruto begitu menusuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa aku masih perlu menunggumu bertahun-tahun lagi? Atau seumur hidup? Aku tidak peduli karena aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke menepis tangannya, berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Kau dengar itu? Aku mencintaimu!"

Sasuke memunguti pakaiannya, memakainya cepat-cepat dan keluar dari kamar itu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar di luar kendali. Dia jatuh merosot di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Kata-kata Naruto terngiang berulang-ulang di telinganya, menusuki dadanya dengan jarum-jarum tak kasat mata.

Tidak.

Tidak bisa.

Tidak boleh.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap satu vas penuh _scarlet carson _di depannya. Dia tersenyum getir. Kakinya berjalan keluar, menemukan halaman toko yang kosong dan juga tiang listrik yang berdiri tegak di sana.

Dia tahu kali ini tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya di depan lobi. Dia mencegah dirinya untuk mengharapkan apapun yang bisa membuat perasaannya lebih sakit.

Kali ini dia membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Lampu-lampu bangunan di pinggir jalan mulai dinyalakan. Semuanya lewat sepintas dan sesekali sorot lampu kendaraan lain menyilaukan matanya.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun.

Barangkali kali ini dia berhasil mengirim Naruto menjauh dan tidak kembali lagi.

Kebebasannya. Dia akan meraih kembali kebebasannya yang hilang sejak malam itu, ketika kali pertama seorang bocah polos bermata biru memerangkapnya dalam sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia tahu dia tidak lagi bebas sejak hari itu. Sebab pikirannya, jiwanya, selalu mengarah lagi dan lagi pada sosok itu.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir, bukan?

Dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain dengan sebuah kepergian.

Pergi.

Pergi.

Apakah dia harus benar-benar pergi?

Agar dia tidak perlu memberikan jawaban. Agar Naruto tidak perlu menunggunya seumur hidup.

Ya.

Naruto tidak perlu menunggunya seumur hidup.

Dia memacu mobilnya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya.

Gelas kaca itu jatuh menghantam lantai, pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Dia terkejut memandangi semua itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Namikaze-_san?"_

Sekretarisnya datang, memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

"Anda perlu beristirahat," sahut sekretarisnya, "Saya akan membereskan semua ini."

Naruto memijit pelipisnya begitu sekretarisnya berlalu dari ruangan itu, barangkali mengambil sapu atau tempat sampah.

Minggu ini menjadi minggu yang sibuk. Begitu banyak klien yang harus diurusnya. Setelah magang di sebuah perusahaan _advertising _sejak dia masih belum lulus kuliah, akhirnya Naruto mulai merintis perusahaannya sendiri. Dengan kemampuannya yang di atas rata-rata dan koneksinya yang luas, tidak perlu waktu terlalu lama untuk meraih apa yang dia inginkan.

Dia terlalu sibuk sampai belum sempat melihat Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke...

Ponselnya berdering.

Naruto meraihnya, mengernyit begitu melihat sebuah nomor asing menghubunginya.

"Halo."

"_Namikaze Naruto-san?"_

Sebuah suara berat yang sangat asing.

"Ya?"

Menit berikutnya tangannya gemetar dan ponsel itu hampir saja jatuh ke lantai. Pandangannya mengabur selama beberapa saat. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Sasuke."

Dia berusaha menguasai tubuhnya dan kakinya segera berlari keluar. Tangannya terus gemetar sementara dia membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Mobilnya melaju membelah kegelapan malam.

"Sasuke."

Bibirnya terus merapalkan satu nama.

_Uchiha Sasuke-san mengalami kecelakaan._

Mobilnya terus melaju, tidak sabaran menekan klakson berkali-kali jika ada kendaraan lain yang menghalangi.

_Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan._

Dia berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Menuju meja resepsionis dengan nafas tersengal.

_Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit._

Tubuhnya terasa lunglai. Dia jatuh terduduk di atas kursi di depan ruang operasi.

_Saksi mata mengatakan tidak ada kendaraan lain yang terlibat. Uchiha-san juga tidak sedang mabuk._

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kepalanya tertunduk.

_Sepertinya Uchiha-san sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya sendiri._

Pintu itu terbuka dan punggung Naruto menegak. Dia berjalan dengan kaki goyah menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari sana. Penjelasan para dokter itu tidak dia dengar seluruhnya. Baginya yang terpenting adalah Sasuke masih baik-baik saja. Sasuke masih ada di sana.

Pagi berikutnya, dengan rambut dan kemeja berantakan serta mata memerah, Naruto baru bisa menemui Sasuke yang terbaring memejamkan mata di atas ranjang. Dia duduk dan tersenyum lemah sembari meraih tangan dingin Sasuke ke dalam genggamannya. Bunyi mesin entah apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu seperti ikut memalu-malu dadanya. Dia mengamati wajah Sasuke yang pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" dia berbisik.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan dia menundukkan wajah, menumpukan dahinya pada tepian ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Seperti biasanya, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tahu bahkan kalaupun kau tidak lagi ada, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Sepertinya dia jatuh tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, seperti dulu ketika dia menunggu Sasuke yang sakit. Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam jari-jari yang dingin itu, berharap bisa membangunkannya.

Naruto mengangkat pelan kepalanya ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh rambutnya. Dia membuka mata mendapati wajah terkejut Sasuke terarah padanya. Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kepala Naruto, tapi dia terlalu lemah untuk menepis ketika Naruto menangkap tangannya lagi.

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Naruto.

Bibir pucat Sasuke bergetar. Mata obsidiannya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Kau tahu aku tidak akan pergi darimu lagi."

Sasuke mencoba berpaling, tapi Naruto menahan sisi wajahnya agar tetap menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku..." Sasuke berkata lirih. "Aku..."

Semua cara yang dia lakukan memang tidak bisa membuat pemuda itu menyingkir pergi. Bahkan mungkin kalaupun dia benar-benar mati saat mobilnya menghantam pembatas jalan itu, Naruto akan tetap setia di samping nisannya. Sasuke tidak menemukan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa seorang bocah polos dan baik seperti Naruto yang bisa dengan mudah membangun kehidupannya sendiri malah terus saja mengejarnya.

Dia merasa tidak pantas menghancurkan hidup pemuda itu.

Dia terus menyesali kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghampiri Naruto malam itu, membuat sang pemuda Namikaze bisa menyentuhnya dan membuatnya terjebak dalam kesungguhan mata safir itu. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah memberikan namanya, Naruto punya caranya sendiri untuk bisa menemukan Sasuke, lagi dan berulang kali.

Dia merasa tidak seharusnya dia dicintai oleh orang semacam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Naruto mengatakannya lagi, membuat tetes demi tetes air bergulir pelan dari matanya, membasahi kedua sisi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku tahu kau merasakan sesuatu setiap kali aku menatapmu, sekalipun kau tidak mau mempercayainya."

Benarkah tidak ada lagi jalan untuk menghindar?

"Selama enam tahun kau tidak pernah sekalipun mau menghubungiku, tapi polisi bilang hanya ada nomorku di dalam ponselmu. Apa itu masuk akal?"

Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli pada apapun selain dirimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah mengganti nomorku, aku bahkan tidak menjual _apato _lamaku, karena aku tahu suatu hari kau akan kembali."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, membiarkan Naruto mencium keningnya.

"Aku tidak perlu bukti lain lagi bahwa kau juga mencintaiku."

Naruto berbisik di depan wajahnya, membuatnya bisa tersenyum meskipun lemah.

Ya.

Kali ini dia tidak juga tidak perlu lagi mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri.

Cinta Naruto sebanding dengan hidupnya, bahkan lebih berarti.

Berarti lebih besar.

.

END

.

**Jadi intinya sih sasu merasa gak pantas mendapatkan naru. Klise banget, tapi... Huaaaaa~~ cape nulis kesedihannya...**

**Jujur saya sering sih baca fic rate M buat referensi nulis yang beginian *plak* tapi kalau untuk konten seksual mentok seginilah kekampuan saya. Bagi saya adegan-adegan semacam itu tetap harus menonjolkan sisi estetisnya daripada erotisnya *sotoy* makanya saya selalu menuliskannya secara implisit. Hohoho.**

**Maaf saya molor terlalu lama. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah setia menunggu ^^ *peluk satu satu***


End file.
